


Forbidden? Why? Were greek.

by Cutiecat_paws



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiecat_paws/pseuds/Cutiecat_paws
Summary: Percy Jackson has been living in England for the past seven years studying to be a doctor and only one person knows his boyfriend who also happens to be his dad...Poseidon.





	1. The beginning:  England

  Unknown P.O.V:

I flashed into the flat that I had in England. It was a decent sized flat; it had three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, one bathroom and a patio that I shared with my 25-year-old boyfriend. He was currently standing in front of the stove cooking something, which smelled amazing. Oh, you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, horses, and king of Atlantis. You're also probably wondering who my boyfriend is, well, his name is Percy Achellies Jackson, retriever of the master bolt,sailor of the sea of monsters,holder of the sky,navigator of the labyrinth,defeater of Kronos,savior of Olympus,hero of the great prophecy,savor of death,praetor of the twelfth legion,survivor of Tartarus,defeater of Gaia one of the seven and my son.(I know you're probably like "OMG HE'S YOUR SON THAT'S DISGUSTING AND WRONG and blah blah blah) and I don't care where Greek what did you expect anyway I'm getting off task I walked over to him wrapped my arms around his waist nuzzled his neck with my nose and whispered, "Hello love." Percy jumped a little bit when I touched him but that's to be expected I mean he is a war hero he turned around in my arms and said "hello love how was the meeting?Boring as always?" Thunder boomed somewhere in the distance Percy rolled his eyes and looked up towards the ceiling and giggled I smiled and looked at him as he would say with love in my eyes Percy looked at me waiting for my answer "yes it was boring as ever, how was your day?" I asked him."Well, I cleaned the flat, read my books did my homework made cookies read some more..." I interrupted him and said, "Where are the cookies?!?!?!?!"Percy laughed and pointed towards the sink and that's when I noticed the little circles of heaven I all but leaped on the counter and attacked the cookies he smiled and turned towards the stove to continue what he was cooking "What are you making?" I asked him he said, "I'm making blue pancakes like how my mum taught me, want some?" I nodded so fast I would have got whiplash if I hadn't been a god he laughed (and I swear his laugh is like music to the ears) again and pointed towards the plate next to the stove I took one and bit it and moaned "Oh my gods these are amazing!" "Thanks, love," he said turned off the stove turned around and looked at me "so what did Zeus want?" "You're not gonna like it...Zeus has sent out searches for you satyrs, demigods, Artemis, Ares, Apollo, and Hermes are all looking for you." he sighed and looked down "why?" he asked I turned away from him and said "they're worried about you ever since the war they haven't seen you and they want you to come back to camp half-blood." "but i can't you know this" Percy said with tears in his eyes I wrapped him up in a hug kissed the top of head and whispered "I know love I know" he looked up at me stood on his tiptoes and kissed me with so much passion I was a little surprised but I kissed him back with just as much passion I put my hands around his waist picked him up and set him on the counter so I was standing between his legs Percy moaned as I sucked on his lower lip I took the opportunity to explore his mouth with my tongue while his mouth was open he moaned again but leaned away and said "as much as I want to continue this but we should probably get packed if I have to go back to camp" he jumped off the counter walked towards our room and started packing his bag for the trip I sighed and looked at the door to our room I knew this was going to be a hard thing for him cause I'm the only one who knows that he gets flashbacks from both wars and Tartarus I sighed again and went to go help him pack.


	2. Back to camp half-blood

 

  Poseidon's P.O.V

When we were done packing Percy's bag I looked at him and whispered "are you ready to go?" he took a shaky breath look at me and said "y-yeah I think so" so I grabbed his shoulder and flashed into camp with him.The only bad thing was that we flashed right in the middle of the campfire and scared everyone half to death,everyone was so surprised that they just stared at us and finally they realized that a god had just flashed in and bowed I chuckled and said "rise heroes, I will not be staying long" I hugged Percy as everyone was rising to their feet I whispered "I love you" into his ear before I flashed out to Olympus.When I got to Olympus I called a meeting and waited for everyone to flash in.eventually, everyone flashed in one by one Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Athena, Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Hera and finally Zeus." why have you called this meeting brother?" my sister here asked.I looked at all of them and said "I have brought Percy back." and that's when the chaos started 'WHAT WERE WAS HE' 'YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS' 'WERE IS HE NOW?' it all stopped when Zeus shouted "QUIET" he looked at me "how did you know where Percy was,where is he know and where was he?" he asked me "I knew because he told me, he is at camp half-blood and he was in England studying at Oxford to be a doctor" I answered they all looked at me stunned until athena spoke up and said "wait he was in England studying to be a doctor this WHOLE TIME? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"I looked at her and said "because Percy asked me not to say anything and I didn't" They all looked at me stunned again and then that's when I heard Percy calling me via mind message and said "I'm sorry but I have to go someone's calling i will tell you later." That's when i flashed out of Olympus and into my cabin at camp half-blood where I saw Percy laying on his bed in a fatal position it dawned on me that he was having a flashback so I ran over to him picked him up out of the bed sat down with him in my lap and started whispering in his ear that it was going to be alright and that I was right here none of that was working so I did the only other thing I knew that would work...I kissed him...hard and passionate I knew that this was the only other thing that would work bring him out of his flashback because it has worked all other times and I kissed him until i felt him start to kiss back I pulled away and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes and he hugged me and started crying "I'm sorry I'm so sorry i couldn't do anything I'm sorry I'm such a worthless son" I was surprised that he would say such a thing I lifted up his head and said "don't you dare say something like that you did all that you could and you are not worthless you hear me you're not don't ever say anything like that again I love you and will Always love you!" he looked at me and nodded his head he reached up wrapped his hand around my neck and kissed me I knew this was his way of apologizing so I kissed him back as a way of showing him that I accept the apology he pulled away and whispered "I love you too" then he laid his head on my shoulder and fell asleep I knew he was tired flashbacks really take something out of him so I laid down with him on my stomach and pulled the blanket around the both of us and fell asleep.


	3. Questions and not so many answers

Percy's P.O.V  
When I woke up I noticed that my dad was sleeping underneath me and so I slowly got up as not to wake him I set arose on the bedside table and a note saying "I went to breakfast as to not worry the other campers" then I kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you" and left for breakfast.When I got to the dining pavilion everyone immediately stopped talking and stared at me it was kinda creeping me out so I just got my breakfast scraped some in the braiser for poseidon and went to go sit down everyone was still staring at me so I asked "what do I have something on my face?" everyone immediately snapped back to what they were doing before I came in the rest of the seven (Jason,Piper,Leo.Hazel,Frank and annabeth) came over tentatively and sat down at the poseidon table and stared at me I sighed and said "what?" all Annabeth said was "Percy were worried about you we haven't seen you in 7 years and than you just show up out of the blue with your dad.where have you been?what have you been doing for 7 YEARS!?" she yelled it at me so everyone was AGAIN staring at me so I whispered "I was in england going to college" "WHAT!?!?!?" Jason yelled I jumped a little bit but they didn't seem to notice "YOU'VE BEEN IN ENGLAND THIS WHOLE TIME WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL OR IRIS MESSAGE US WE WERE WORRIED?!?!?!" I sighed again I was doing a lot of sighing today hm ah stupid ADHD i looked at them all and saw the look of fury on all their faces so I just calmly got up and walked out cause I didn't want to deal with that literally 3 hours after having a flashback and quite honestly I was still tired so I went back to my cabin.When i got there i noticed that dad was awake he hadn't noticed me so I walked in and closed the door with a click he looked up and smiled when he saw it was only me I walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed laid my head on his shoulder and said "this was a bad idea baby I should have never come back" by this time I had started to cry a little and my dad wrapped his arms around me and whispered "we could go back to England I could tell the other gods that you demanded to go back to England now that they know you're alive." "really?" I asked with hope in my eyes "sure het packed I have to go Zeus is calling a meeting but I will come get you after words ok love?""Ok" I whispered back.Right after my dad flashed out my friends ran into my cabin I looked at them startled and said "WHAT THE HELL GUYS!?!?" They looked at me startled because I had never cussed in front of them before but Annabeth broke the silence and said "who were you talking to before we came in?" "yeah and who's 'baby'" Piper asked after Annabeth I paled a little bit hoping they hadn't recognized my dad's voice "o-oh n-no one" I said looking away blushing and got up to start packing...for good this time so I had more than just one bag.As i started packing Jason noticed that I was packing before everyone else "Hey what are you doing?" he asked they all looked at me and that's when they finally saw the suitcase "I'm packing what does it look like i'm doing?" "but why?" Hazel asked I looked at her a little sceptical "Because im leaving Im going back to England" they looked at me shocked when suddenly we were all enveloped in a bright light we all closed our eyes and when we opened them we were on olympus I looked over at my dad a little startled and he looked at me with a look in his eyes that i immediately knew meant that he was sorry and that he did everything he could I paled and started hyperventilating because the last time I was on olympus was when I watched the first love of my life luke castellan take his own life (A/N i know this isn't true but it fits the story)my dad saw this and told me in my mind "breath baby its ok its ok im right here" my breathing started to go back to normal a little bit and I looked at my dad in thanks he smiled and tilted his head as a way to say "you're welcome" "you're probably wondering why you were brought here yes?" zeus questioned the rest of the seven plus (who i just noticed was there) nico and thalia and both the camps all nodded their heads i didn't because i figured it had something to do with me...again...."well as you all know for seven years we have been looking for percy jackson well as some of you may know know we found him" then all chaos broke out between the camps I had started to back away because the noise  
was starting to trigger a flashback till poseidon shouted "QUIET" because he had noticed my panicked look and ran towards me right as I was about to collapse he caught me and sat on the ground with me on his lap and that's all I remember before it all went black...


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE WILL BE SMUT

Annabeth's P.O.V

We all watched shocked as Percy collapsed in Lord poseidon's arms and I was mad cause I couldn't do anything but watch as Percy suffered...again.

 

Poseidon's P.O.V

As I rushed to my son's side I caught him just as he was about to fall I held him in my lap I also noticed the daughter of athena looked mad but I couldn't focus on that right now all that mattered was my boyfriend/son.When I focused back on percy he had started to shake as if he was having a seizure then he started screaming I knew he was having a flashback so I tried whispering in his ear that it was going to be okay and that it wasn't real but it didnt work but I knew one other thing that would work but I knew Percy would not like it but I had no choice so with everyone looking at me and percy I whispered "i'm sorry percy"and then...I kissed him hard and long I waited till he started to kiss me back only then did I pull back and look at him.His eyes were a little glazed from the flashback so it took him a while to process what had just happened when he did he started panicking so I flashed us both out and into our flat in england where I knew Percy would feel the most calm.

 

\-------------------------back on olympus---------------------------------------

3rd p.o.v

Everyone in the room stared at where poseidon and percy had been not 2 minutes ago in shock and in realization "so that's why poseidon knew where he was" apollo said in a small voice (which he NEVER did) the rest of the gods nodded their heads silently for they too were shocked until aphrodite broke the silence "I KNEW IT" she screamed excitedly "wait you knew?" athena asked the excited goddess "Yes of course I knew here's why.I knew that percy had found love but I didn't know with who I felt the same thing for poseidon so I put two and two together and found out that they were together that and the fact that poseidon was the only one who knew where he was" "ohhh yeah that makes sense" the goddess of wisdom mumbled.meanwhile the demigods were all still a little surprised for they didn't know that Percy Jackson the father/brother figure to everyone was gay.

\--------------------------*In England*---------------------------------------------   

 

Percy's P.O.V

When my dad flashed us back to our flat in England I collapsed and started to freak out and started whispering "oh my gods oh my gods what are we gonna do there gonna hate me now and..." my dad grabbed my chin and made me look at him he looked into my eyes and said "it's gonna be fine baby there not gonna hate you its fine" then he kissed me and I melted in his embrace I moaned into the kiss when we pulled away my face was flushed when I looked at my boyfriend, he was looking at me with a raw passion in his eyes and I knew I was going to like what was coming he kissed me again.I leaned back and pulled him with me so we were both laying on the floor of our apartment he leaned over me hovering only a couple inches away i wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing down his jaw "we should move this to the bedroom" poseidon whispered in my ear "ok" i whispered back,he picked me up and as he was caring me i wraped my legs arround his waist and started kissing him again as he made our way to our bedroom we were already making out heavely, he pushed me against the wall and his hand started drifting down twords my waist as he reached the hem of my shirt he slipped his hands underneath my shirt made his way back up the front of my chest pulled the shirt off of my body and started playing with my left nipple, he slowly made his way kissing down my body with his soft lips. i let out a soft moan as his lips finally got down to my right nub i leaned my head back as a moan made its way out of my mouth "oh god" i started running my hands up and down his stomach feeling the abs underneath his shirt til i made my way down to the hem of his shirt and tugged on it letting him know that i wanted it off and i  wanted it off NOW. he moved his head away and ripped off his shirt and went back to sucking on the pink nub before picking me up off the wall and continued making our way to the bedroom he put me on the bed and crawled over me attacing my lips with his own i flipped us over so he was on the bottom i smiled this sweet little smile before i started kissing down his neck when i got to the bottom where the neck connects to the shoulder i bit down hard and sucked "o-oh my g-god percy" i smirked at the rapidly forming bruise on his neck before moving down and started sucking on his left nipple,graizing my teeth against it and swirling my tongue around the now harddened nub before moving on to the right and giving it the same prosedure "o-oh my god percy stop im gonna cum before we even start" poseidon moaned i looked up at him and smiled " thats a good thing" i started to move down to his pants, indecating i wanted them off, i un-buttoned them and slowly pulled them off and his hard on grew, i took off his boxers, pre cum was already started to leak out the tip,i peeked a look at poseidon and looked back down to his dick and licked up his shaft "ngh oh my g-god" i smirked against it as i took it all in in one go he gasped as i started bobbing my head up and down swirling my tongue around the tip and lightly grazing it with my teeth, "p-p-percy" poseidon moaned in satisfaction, i started sucking faster, and faster "yes daddy" i said then began sucking again " percy you want to see why they call me a god?" he moaned.He flipped us over again and started undoing the belt on my jeans. i let out a gasp as i felt the cold air hit my erect cock when he slid off my belt and boxers, he smirked and started lightly sucking on the tip.

"d..daddy.." Percy moaned weakly as Poseidon carefully swirled his tongue around the tip in attempt to tease Percy. "Ngh~...d-dad..daddy please..." His teasing was working.

   poseidon P.O.V

I started to take Percy's cock into my mouth with gentle bobs of my head, earning a few more wonderful moans from Percy. I took more of Percy in my mouth with another bob until his cock reached the back of my throat."ngh d-daddy im gonna cum" percy moaned i looked up at him starting sucking lightly then came up off his dick with a 'pop' "ngh" he whimpered at the loss of contact "as you said thats a good thing" i said and went back down to sucking after the third bob he came with a loud moan i swalloed and looked up at him his face was flushed a bright red "your so beutiful" i whispered as i moved my way back up his torso befor conecting my lips with his in a tender kiss when we broke away he was gasping for air "p-ple-please i need it in me,please daddy" he whimpered i reached over his head and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table "are you sure?" i asked him "y-yes im sure now please hurry" he whimpered again i coated my fingers with the cool liquid,I kissed him as i inserted the first finger in.He hissed at the unfamiliar feeling in his ass i started to lightly move my finger around when he gave me the signal that i could "ngh o-oh my g-god p-please m-more daddy please" he moaned i smirked and added a second finger and started scissoring my fingers.when i moved my fingers on the inside of his body "NGH O-OH D-DO THAT A-AGAIN AH" he moaned loudly when i grazed over a little bundle of nerves i ran my fingers over that spot again for a test "a-ahh huh" he moaned again "please i n-need you inside me daddy" he pleaded i groaned in appresiation at that i took my fingers out and coated my dick with the lube.I picked up percy's waist,looked into his eyes and started to slowly slide inside of him.

A slight pained noise escaped Percy when he had pushed in. i had noticed this and leaned down, whispers of sweet nothings pour out of his lips and into Percy's ear as to try to distract him from the pain. Soon enough the pain had turned to a feeling of pleasure. Percy nodded as a signal for me to continue, i took note of this and began to move my hips back and forth, thrusting gently into Percy. Percy bit his lip and the older male moved down farther and began to kiss at his neck. "d-daddy" percy moaned "harder daddy". i then realized we needed some music, i got up making out with percy and whispering "your being good baby boy" and i bit his lip and started using tongue. i pushed percy against a wall and then hit play on the stereo, saxophone music started playing, jazz. we then made our way back to to bed when i then began shoving my dick in his anus. percy moaned, it sounded angelic, he was pleasured by me cumming in him, suddenly there was foot steps walking, it was luke. "percy, i thought it was going to be me and you this week! What the hell happened". " There was no me and you luke, are you imagining things again?" percy said in a moaning like manner as poseidons dick was still going in and out of his anus. Luke left after that and started crying as he ran away. "so baby boy, where were we?" i said to percy. percy wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me and he licked down my body and sucked my dick again. It seems like we are going in circles over and over agian, i dont mind but i want something more, i dont know how to express this to percy. This is his first time, but he needs to learn. "hey baby" i said and pulled him up he looked at me confused "yes daddy?" "ride me" "what" he looked surprised "ride me" i said in a seductive manner.He looked at me with a seductive look "of course daddy" he said with a lust filled voice he crawled over me and alighned his entrance over my hard dick he looked over twords me as he slowly lowered himself down, i groaned as i took in the site of percy going down on me, percy hesitated half way down to get used to the feeling he looked at me again and this time with a moan from him, and a groan from me, he plunged down the rest of the way,my dick went up his anus and a tear started to roll down percy's ckeek,he moaned and smiled, he started bouncing up and down on my dick. "mmm baby boy, y-y-your g-good at t-this" i said moaning, "t-t-than-nks, d-d-daddy" percy said as he bit his lip and looked at me.  As Percy started to drool, i took my index and middle finger and put it in his mouth, percy choked and shed more tears. "d-daddy" percy moaned as he continued bouncing up and down going faster i started thrusting up to meet him half way "AH o-o-oh m-my g-god" he moaned as my cock hit his sweet spot, he cummed all over my chest he leaned over me out of breath "d-d-daddy" percy questioned me. "yes, baby boy?" i said enjoying the moment. "im starting to get tired, you want to call it a night?" Percy said.

"why not?" i felt like my heart had been crushed for a few seconds. percy got off my dick and he laid next to me. "Daddy, i love you," Percy said "I love you too baby boy" I said as I kissed his head and fell asleep with his head on my chest not even bothering to clean off my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

 

when I woke up the next morning I winced at the burning feeling in my backside before blushing remembering the events that happened the night before and smiled down at the man next to me still sleeping (seeing as it was only eight in the morning) I kissed him on the forehead and started to clean up the mess we made the previous night. Using my powers the room was clean in about five minutes when I was done I sighed as I didn't know what to do till my lover woke up and decided I would go for a morning run to clear my head. While I was running I couldn't help worrying about the upcoming test I had at the University and started to panic, I knew I was going to pass I just couldn't help panicking either way. When I got back to the flat I took notice of the fact that my sleeping beauty was finally awake and sitting on the couch reading or well attempting to read one of my medical books, I chuckled quietly and walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck "good morning love" I chuckled as he jumped and turned to look at me "di immortals! Don't do that you know it scares the crap out of me" I laughed as he grumbled about how unfair it was that I could sneak up on a god "anyway how did you sleep?" I asked still chuckling he sighed as he kissed the side of my head "like the dead" I laughed louder at three ironies of that statement "what's so funny?" he asked sounding slightly offended "nothing love just the irony of that statement" he looked at me for a split second before his face split into a grin "you know with you living here for seven years you've gotten an accent...and it's kinda sexy..." I blushed as he started sticking on the side of my neck, "ngh~ stop I have to shower I stink and I'm all sweaty." he growled "I quite like it when your moaning and sweating underneath me" I groaned as I laid my head on his shoulder from behind. He grabbed my hands and slowly lead me from behind the couch to face him and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him, with my thighs on each side of his hips and his hands holding tightly onto my waist. I groaned as he leaned up and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of my neck right under my chin (where I knew he could feel my pulse) sucking lightly, enough to make me moan but not enough to make a mark. I laid my hands on his chest and pushed him off "hey I'm serious I have to talk a shower and study for my exam tomorrow." he sighed as he let me go "besides, don't you have a council meeting today?" he groaned as he laid his head on my chest " ugh don't remind me oh man it's going to be a bloody nightmare today after what happened yesterday." I chuckled as I got up to start my shower "HEY I HAVE A QUESTION!" My lover yelled from the living room "what is it, love?" I asked walking back to the living room  "what the bloody hell is this?" I looked at him confused before grinning as I looked at what he was pointing at and began explaining what it was "oh That's encephalitis which is an inflammation in the brain cells which is usually caused by a viral infection." he looked at me confused and lost before muttering "now he sounds like owl-head" I rolled my eyes and looked at him "well your a god shouldn't you know this?" he looked at me " I should but I don't well don't know." I smiled lovingly at him " well now you know, anyway I'm going to go take my shower...wanna join me?" I asked him smiling seductively. He groaned "as much as I would love to, I have a bloody council meeting to get to." I sighed "maybe later then. Oh by the way" he looked at me confused then startled as I sat on his lap whispering in his ear "you sound kinda sexy with an accent." he groaned as I nibbled on his earlobe before getting up and walking to the bathroom to start my shower but as I was leaving I heard him say to himself "that boy is going to be the death of me" I smirked before hopping into the shower.

 

Poseidon’s P.O.V

“That boy is going to be the death of me,” I said to myself as I shook my head in the direction of the bathroom. I looked up though when I heard the rumble of thunder and I knew that the council meeting was about to start, it was a warning sign of sorts I guess you could say. I flashed out and into Olympus just before thunderbrains himself flashed in I took out a book to read. When he did flash in everyone looked at me funny "...What?" I asked looking up from the book I had on my lap "um uncle P...What is that?" I looked at Apollo then back down at my book "Um...a book" I told him sarcastically while reading. "Well yeah we know its a book but since when do you ever read?" Athena said raising her eyebrow at me "Anyway what book is it?" I flipped the book over to look at the cover "Carry On By: Rainbow Rowell its actually a really good book, this is the fifth time I've read it." I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face looking back up at her only to see that Ares was silently laughing on his throne "And what is so funny?" I asked with a glare towards him "Rainbow Rowell? Really?" I glared at him some more before looking back down at my book "Anyway I called this council because one among us has been keeping some information from us about a certain savior of Olympus" Thunder- sorry Zeus said with a pointed look towards me. I sighed as I closed my book memorizing the page number (Page 258) "Yeah I knew where my son was why would I not? Besides he asked that I not tell where he was, he came to me in tears when the Athena spawn broke his heart after going through actual hell for her and actually asked me to kill him so I offered him something instead...I offered him a chance to start over in a place where no one knew or have heard of him. He accepted so I let him have my flat in England." I told them with a shrug but I noticed that 90% of the gods/goddesses looked horrified by the fact that Percy had wanted ME to kill him, his own father "Wait hold up! He asked you to kill him!?" I looked over at Hermes a little bored and a little sad "Yeah it was a hard time for him then..." I said trailing off at the end looking down at my lap tracing the letters on the cover of my book. When I looked back up I saw that everyone was still looking at me pointedly and I blushed when I realized they wanted to know how we started dating. And Aphrodite confirmed my suspicions when she asked "So...When did you start you know...dating?" she was blushing furiously while saying it I blushed even more as I answered, "About 8 years ago..." Athena looked at me with a raised eyebrow "So you started dating your SON when he was 17?" I realized what that sounded like and blushed (if it was physically possible) more "Um yeah...?" I asked, "But that was when the seven were on their quest." I looked over at Hephaestus as he said this "Yeah and?" I asked lifting an eyebrow "Nothing..." He said looking away from my gaze. I raised my eyebrow before looking back at Aphrodite "We started dating when Percy and you're," I said turning to glare at Athena "Daughter came back from Tartarus, she broke his heart because she couldn't deal with how broken Percy was after that experience." I said looking down at my lap before continuing "Percy prayed to me every night for three days before I said 'you know what fuck Zeus im going to go help my son, whether he likes it or not' so I left Atlantis, flashed into my son's cabin on their ship to see him with his sword out ready to end his own life. But when he saw me he looked me in the eyes, handed me his sword and begged me to kill him." I told them looking up with tears in my eyes "Do you know what its like to have your child beg you to kill them?" They all silently shook their heads and I sighed before continuing my story, "I took the sword from him and I threw it and just hugged him while he cried into my chest about everything, after that we grew closer and closer. It wasn't until a couple of days later that he made the first move," I said with a wistful look in my eyes "It was right after I offered him my flat in England so he could start over after the war. I had never seen someone that happy to start a new life somewhere. He was so happy that he kissed me" I said blushing a bright red ignoring the 'aww' from Aphrodite and the 'shhh' that Apollo gave her "And after that, it just kinda went from there." I finished smiling slightly at the memory. I looked up at all of them to see some of them blushing lightly (Apollo Aphrodite Athena Demeter Ares and Hestia) and some of them smiling (Artemis Hermes Hephaestus and Hades) while others just looked bored or in thought (Zeus and Dionysus) "Oh..." was all that Athena said blushing heavily. "Is this uh meeting almost done cause I got something to do..." I looked over at Hermes to see him winking at me "OH uh yeah um meeting adjourned" Zeus said snapping out of his thoughts. I smiled before immidiatly flashing out and back to my flat, to see Percy done with his shower and studying for an exam that he had later that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if this is different but I redid this chapter and added more. Sorry, its so late I've been busy with school and stuff but I will try to add more often.


End file.
